Life and Death
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. O que acontece quando a vida é apaixonada pela morte? Esse amor seria impossível? Bastaria um beijo para tudo acabar...Cléo & Duo


Título: Life and Death...

Seriado: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence e nem seus personagens...blá, blá, blá...

Sinopse: O que acontece quando a vida é apaixonada pela morte? Esse amor seria impossível? Bastaria um beijo para tudo acabar...Cléo & Duo

Tipo: Drama/ Romance/ Angst

ATENÇÃO: HÁ UM PERSONAGEM NESTE FANFICS QUE É DE MINHA CRIAÇÃO, SE ALGUÉM QUISER USAR, POR FAVOR ME PERGUNTE PRIMEIRO, QUANTO A DESCRIÇÃO DELA, TEM EM TODOS OS MEUS OUTROS FANFICS...

Life and Death...

Aqui estou eu de novo. De frente para ele. Toda vez que eu o olho, minhas pernas tremem...Sei que não deveria e que eu estou aqui para tentar resgatar o que ele quer levar. Mas meu coração insiste nisso...

Ele me encara com seu olhar profundo...

Cá estamos nós, de frente da mesma pessoa e esperando pela decisão desta, ficamos em silêncio, sei que pensa o mesmo que eu...A decisão, espero que a pessoa veja o que está perdendo, não quero o contrário, realmente espero que isso não aconteça...

Somos inimigos, somos sombra e luz, desejo e repúdio, amor e ódio, vida e morte...

Meu coração bate acelerado enquanto você me encara desta maneira, sinto um amor impossível e, terrivelmente, não correspondido...

Me sinto sangrando por dentro, você nem faz idéia do que sinto...

A pessoa tomou sua decisão, ele ganhou de novo...

Se aproxima da minha orelha e murmura muito baixo

-Ganhei de novo, Vida! – Ele se afasta levando o homem consigo, tremo e levo as mãos a orelha rapidamente, estou arrepiada e extremamente corada...

Você se afasta, sinto meus olhos arderem e vejo as lágrimas a escorrer...Não sei o que farei, não sei por quanto tempo mais posso agüentar...

-/-/-/-/-/-/

É a segunda vez essa semana que nós encontramos, não sei o que essas pessoas tem hoje, não gostam mais de viver?

Ouço você murmurando um "lá vamos nós de novo"

Eu tenho de concordar, mas uma vez serei tomada de angústia e fragilidade, sentindo o coração queimar e ansiar por você, justo aquele que eu sei que não posso ter...

Lembro-me perfeitamente da vez que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu era nova, a outra havia desistido e ido embora, estava nervosa e minhas mãos suavam, estava em um quarto de hospital, quando você entrou...

-Oh, você é nova? – Você me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, me fazendo corar imediatamente pelo jeito que me encarava...

-S-S-im, meu nome é Cléo e o seu?Você é novo também? – Estava muito nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam

-Não, digamos que estou aqui há muito tempo, meu nome é Duo, muito prazer! – Você olhava no fundo dos meus olhos, diria até que lia minha alma...

A pessoa se contorce e, aparentemente, faz sua escolha, abrindo os olhos e falando com os familiares...Sorriu, consegui na minha primeira vez...

Você se aproxima e beija minha mão, eu coro instantaneamente

-Desta vez eu peguei leve, porque é sua primeira vez...Mas na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, seremos inimigos, agora, não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui! – E você vai embora logo em seguida

Lembrando disso, lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos, nem percebo que a pessoa já fez sua escolha e que venci, ao menos uma vez...Você se aproxima, preocupado

-Você está bem? – Murmura bem perto, perigosamente perto, apenas abaixo mais a cabeça e faço um gesto positivo com a cabeça...

Ele levanta o meu rosto e me encara durante alguns segundos, sinto meu peito apertar e minhas pernas parecem querer desabar...

Você se aproxima e fecha os olhos, vejo que vai me beijar e te afasto rapidamente...A morte me encara, confusa, começo a chorar e saiu correndo dali, querendo desaparecer, ir para outro lugar, querendo..._morrer..._

Sabia que se ele me beijasse seria o fim, morreria, a energia me abandonaria e seguiria para um lugar onde eu não sei se estou pronta para seguir ainda...

Chego em um lugar, dentro do mundo espiritual, onde há um grande campo e vários espíritos conversam entre si, fico apenas a observar, sentada na grama...

Uma menina se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado, sorrindo, pergunta meu nome...

-Meu nome é Cléo... – Me pergunto o que ela estaria fazendo aqui, tão novinha, o que não imaginava é que ela se perguntava a mesma coisa a meu respeito

-Moça, o que você faz aqui? Aqui é um lugar só para espíritos e pela sua energia, pude notar que você não é um...

Me admiro, mas logo me recupero e respondo logo...

-Eu sou a vida, e, como esta, tenho o direito de andar nesse mundo e no dos vivos, só não tenho o direito de ficar entre eles, no mundo da morte, onde vive apenas ele e alguns amigos... – Me surpreendo ao ver que estava falando mais comigo do que com ela

Mais uma vez surpresa, eu vejo a menina me sorrir e dizer

-Então, o que está esperando? Eu sei que você gostaria de estar lá...

Tão logo eu percebo, realmente, o que estava fazendo ali, se eu ao menos me declarasse, o máximo que eu poderia levar é um não, mas, se eu ficasse ali, nunca saberia o que poderia acontecer...

Tão logo como eu poderia esperar, tenho um novo chamado...E lá estou eu de novo, em um quarto de hospital, nervosa, como da primeira vez em que nos encontramos. Você chega e, sem muita delonga, a pessoa faz sua decisão, ela quer ir com você... Você já estava partindo quando chamo seu nome, você se vira e me encara nos olhos...

-Eu...queria...t-te falar... – Droga, não estou conseguindo falar direito, levanto os olhos e vejo que você não está mais partindo, a pessoa não está mais lá, deve ter sido encaminhada para o mundo espiritual.

Você já não estava mais partindo, agora, me olhava com curiosidade, mais uma vez, mexo as mãos nervosamente...

-Eu queria... – Não consigo dizer, acho melhor despejar tudo de uma vez, coro muito e abaixo a cabeça – Eu te amo – Essas últimas palavras saíram fracas e muito baixas...

O silêncio se faz ouvir entre nós...Lentamente levanto a cabeça e me espanto, você ainda estava lá, encostado em um sofá, estou nervosa e meu coração bate, você sorri e me estica uma mão

-Vem comigo? – Eu hesito um pouco, mas resolvo não me preocupar, logo seguro a sua mão. Você me puxa para perto de si, estamos muito próximos, tenho minhas mãos presas entre seu peito e o meu, você me abraçava...

Aproxima os seus lábios dos meus e nos beijamos, um beijo terno e calmo, que logo se torna mais urgente com você querendo aprofundá-lo, permito que sua língua entre na minha boca e assim ficamos, segundos antes de sentir meu corpo pesar, sinto-me extremamente cansada e, quando menos esperava, tudo fica escuro...

Acordo deitada em uma cama, me sento e vejo você, tirando a blusa em frente a um criado-mudo, de costas para mim, estremeço ao ouvir sua voz

-Já está acordada?

-S-Sim...Onde eu estou? – Olho em volta, mas não reconheço o lugar...

-No meu quarto, a partir de agora, você não é mais a vida, ao contrário disso, faz parte da morte, de mim... – Você se vira e finalmente posso encarar seus olhos – Você continua eterna, mas agora, deixou de ser a vida...Você está em um território onde só eu, a morte posso ficar, com poucos de meus amigos, ninguém mais pode entrar

Ele continua imóvel, me encarando, como se esperasse minha reação, uma dúvida surge em minha mente...

-Uma vez beijando a morte, eu não deveria morrer também?

-Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos – Vejo um meio sorriso aparecer em seus lábios – Você, a partir do momento em que me beijou, morreu, mas teve o direito de entrar aqui também...

-Você beijou todas as pessoas que moram aqui para elas poderem entrar?

-Não – Vejo você dar uma gargalhada – Você é a primeira com quem fiz isso, os outros, assim como eu, fomos criados aqui, para estar aqui e levar as pessoas que quisessem ao mundo espiritual...Somos os únicos que podemos vagar por todos os mundos sem problemas, os outros não podem entrar aqui...

Agora havia entendido tudo, estava tão distraída que nem vejo você subir na cama. Quando percebo, você já está sobre mim...

-Você está sob a proteção da morte agora, não sente medo? – Você segura os meus pulsos em cima da minha cabeça

-Não – Nos olhamos ternamente por algum tempo, então você me beija...

Sinto que nunca mais queria sair daqui...Para sempre, todo o sempre...

_Fim..._

É o círculo da vida...

Antes, nós tínhamos a escolha...Agora o tempo que nos é concedido é limitado...Um dia todos morrem...

E só a morte vem lhe buscar, a vida, para nós, deixou de ser eterna, a partir do momento em que se entregou a morte...


End file.
